A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to processes for evaluating engine-cooling airflow in relation to vehicle topology. More particularly, the present invention relates to processes for quickly and efficiently evaluating airflow performance of various designs by developing a base model, and making and evaluating small changes thereto.
B. Description of the Related Art
Modeling engine cooling airflow is known in the art of automobile design. The prior art modeled the effect of each body design on cooling airflow. Accordingly, each time a body design was altered a new model was developed and tested. Furthermore, some prior processes required large amounts of computer time to calculate the airflow field for each body design from first principles. Accordingly, the prior processes are labor and time intensive.
The present invention provides processes for quickly and efficiently modeling engine cooling airflow.